Air Gear
by MacFlurry
Summary: Uma vez que você tenha experimentado voar, você andará pela terra com seus olhos voltados para céu, pois lá você esteve e para lá você desejará voltar. - Léo da Vinci.  Possível SasuNaru e alguns outros casais, mas nada certo. Manobra 1 ON.
1. Chapter 1

Prólogo

**Se você pudesse voar nem que fosse por um pequeno instante, descobriria que neste momento, por menor que ele fosse, poderia verdadeiramente ganhar o céu.** **E mesmo quando esse "pequeno instante" chegasse ao seu fim, você saberia que o céu estaria lá, apenas esperando por você para governá-lo.**

- Você ainda não percebeu certo? – A voz saia num tom suave e agradável.

Os olhos azuis pareceram confusos e curiosos.

- Percebi o que?

- Estão todos observando você. – A boca da pequena se desenhou num sorriso amigável e gentil.

As palavras foram como um estalo na mente do rapaz e logo ele percebeu que estava sendo observado por muitas pessoas de cima dos prédios, casas e estabelecimentos com visão ao local onde ele se encontrava.

Mais uma vez os olhos azuis expressaram mais do que qualquer expressão poderia fazer. Ele estava completamente confuso.

Do terraço de um prédio, os orbes negros observavam atentamente o loiro.

- O que você achou dele? – A rosada perguntou num tom bastante curioso.

O moreno olhou para o céu escuro admirando as poucas estrelas que faziam companhia para a lua quase sumida.

- Você acha que alguns pássaros voam mais alto que outros por causa do tamanho de suas asas?

Os olhos verdes da rosada voltaram-se para um ponto qualquer, logo em seguida voltando-se para o moreno.

- Por que a pergunta?

Os olhos negros fixaram-se nas esmeraldas da garota.

- Ele tem asas maiores que as minhas. – Desenhou um meio sorriso, para logo depois se jogar do prédio.

- SASUKE-KUN!

Hallu pessoas...

História baseada em mangá de mesmo nome.. Só pra avisar ^^

Riviews? Eu não me importaria se vocês mandassem algumas..

Até o próximo capítulo.. ^^


	2. Manobra 1

Manobra 1

_**Air Treck**_

_Através da ciência da micro-tecnologia um motor em miniatura foi desenvolvido com o poder de um veículo de quatro rodas. Após esse progresso apareceram malucos que modificaram seus patins, tornando-os mais rápidos, fazendo-os voar ainda mais alto. Com estes dispositivos extremos, eles descem correndo as ruas em velocidades exageradas._

_Desde que essas pessoas apareceram __tudo__ foi transformado em rua._

_**Air Treck**_

**AGxAGxAGxAGxAG**

A noite estava bastante fria. No clima perfeito para ficar de baixo das cobertas, tomando chocolate quente enquanto assistia a um filme qualquer na televisão e ele definitivamente ficaria daquele jeito, se não fossem as fortes e frenéticas batidas na porta.

O rapaz levantou-se do sofá e seguiu lentamente o caminho que o levaria à porta.

- Já vai. – o desânimo era audível – Já falei que estou indo.

Abriu a porta.

Do outro lado a garota parecia - pior que isso - estava eufórica, cansada e várias outras coisas ao mesmo tempo. Seus olhos castanhos brilhavam como os de uma criança que ganha um brinquedo e tentavam transmitir o que a boca era incapaz de dizer.

- Sabe Tenten, - o loiro escorou-se na porta – Você é a única pessoa que eu conheço que faz umas trinta expressões ao mesmo tempo e ainda assim não dá para entender o que você quer.

Tenten recompôs-se o máximo que pôde.

- Os Storm Riders estão naquela escola velha abandonada, agora vai ter uma batalha level-D. A gente tem que ir. – viu que o outro permaneceu parado – Anda logo Naruto!

- Sério mulher, precisava quase arrancar a minha porta pra isso? E como é que você sabe disso?

- Eu passei pela frente da escola e 'tava lotada de gente, aí eu perguntei o que era. – Respondeu menos cansada.

- Você veio correndo doze quarteirões?

- Uhum. – Balançou a cabeça em sinal positivo enquanto afirmava.

O rosto da morena de repente se tornou choroso, seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas e o beicinho que ela fez fechou o pacote.

O loiro tentou não cair naquele truque antigo da colega, resistindo o máximo que podia fazendo pose de durão.

- E eu corri até aqui, achando que você estaria interessado, e você nem quer ir comigo. Me esforcei pra nada.

- Tenten... Para com esse drama.

- Por favor? Pela sua amiga.

- 'Tô com a sensação de que eu vou me ferrar.

- Mas a gente vai mesmo assim.

Só dera tempo do loiro pegar um casaco antes de ser puxado por uma morena, realmente feliz, ostentando um sorriso vitorioso.

- É a última vez que eu caio nesse seu truque.

- 'Ta, 'ta... Você fala isso toda vez.

**AGxAGxAGxAGxAG**

A escola tinha uma aparência peculiar. A tinta branca das paredes externas estava descascando, algumas janelas estavam quebradas, a iluminação era fraca e se não fossem pelas pessoas ali presentes, dando o ar de alegria, seria o lugar perfeito para um teste de coragem.

Entretanto dentro era o completo oposto. A parede parecia recém-pintada, algumas das salas - sem carteira ou quadro negro algum - estavam em boas condições, porém pouco menores do que o tamanho de uma sala de aula normal. As outras apresentavam várias cadeiras, no lugar do quadro negro um telão e duas caixas de som. Pelo tamanho do auditório da escola era notável que esta havia passado por reformas internas. Ele era realmente enorme. Havia uma arquibancada, algumas caixas de som e no lugar do palco - onde normalmente se encontraria um palestrante - um telão. Ainda no auditório, num nível acima da última fileira de lugares, uma sala a parte, com microfones.

- Olha Naruto – a morena sorriu – eles realmente existem.

- Sério Tenten? Sério mesmo? – o sarcasmo estava lá.

- Você entendeu seu idiota. – a garota empurrou a cabeça do loiro enquanto este abria um sorriso.

"Eles" realmente o fascinavam e apesar da aparente falta de vontade e de todo o sarcasmo usado com a morena, o fato de vê-los era realmente incrível.

Storm Riders eram diferentes de storm riders.

Uma coisa é você ter um par de AT¹ e andar por ai, usá-los apenas como uma forma de transporte. Outra bem diferente é você ter um AT, desafiar todas as leis que a gravidade pode criar para uma pessoa, ter um time que batalha com outros times por emblemas, partes sobressalentes de AT, territórios e o posto de _Sky King_.

Estes eram os Storm Riders aos quais a morena se referia e eles superavam qualquer expectativa que ambos haviam criado em suas cabeças.

- Vem mulher. – o loiro começou a andar a passos rápidos. – A gente precisa sentar. Vai achar lugar que eu vou comprar água.

- Uhum. – a garota o olhou – E não faça apostas... Na verdade não faça nada que me faça passar vergonha.

Foram em direções opostas.

Não muito longe de onde estavam, pessoas aproveitavam para fazer apostas, comprar alguns comes e bebes e fazer mais apostas.

Era realmente incrível estar ali. Não que pensasse que seria diferente, mas em sua imaginação, mesmo tudo sendo grande, parecia pequeno comparado à realidade.

- Duas águas e um pacote de amendoim, por favor. Os com chocolate. – Completou logo em seguida.

Ao lado de Naruto, na mesma "barraquinha" onde comprava, uma fila se formara para as apostas.

- Anda logo Lee. – o rapaz ao lado estava impaciente – Só escolhe um e aposta.

O loiro observava enquanto pegava o troco e o guardava em sua carteira.

- Neji, - o outro parou pensativo – isso requer paciência.

Um terceiro se aproximou. Este carregava uma expressão de tédio.

- Que problemático. Será que vocês podem se apressar?

- Se o grilo falante apostar logo.

- É difícil escolher um time entre tantos.

- Dois times Lee, dois times _**não**_ são tantos times. Escolhe logo um e pronto. – o chamado Neji estava realmente impaciente. – Shikamaru, faça-o apostar logo.

- Que problemático. A gente não vai ter onde sentar.

Naruto tentava segurar o riso. Não sabia se ria do trio ou da cara de irritado que o cara atrás deles fazia.

... Definitivamente do trio. O rosto do outro estava realmente assustador.

Naruto pegou o dinheiro da mão de Lee e virou pra moça que vendia os tickets.

- Ele quer o time que tem menos apostas.

A moça entregou o ticket desejando boa sorte.

- Eu agradeço. – Neji começou a puxar o colega – Vem Lee.

- Mas eu ainda não decidi. – disse relutando – Não vale. Ele apostou pra mim.

- Vem Lee. – Shikamaru repetiu a frase imitando Neji, ajudando a puxar o colega.

- NÃÃÃÃÃO!

A relutância de Lee era completamente em vão. Objetos pequenos e papeizinhos caíam do bolso do rapaz, mas foram completamente esquecidos pelos outros dois companheiros.

- Hey, - o loiro abaixou-se juntando os papéis – Vocês deixaram... Os adesivos caírem? _Pra que alguém carrega uma porção de adesivos no bolso?_

Preferiu deixar aquilo de lado. Quando os visse devolveria os pertences caídos e pronto.

**AGxAGxAGxAGxAG**

- 'Tava colhendo a água do poço é? – a morena estava verdadeiramente impaciente.

- Você acha que é fácil achar UMA pessoa no meio de tantas? – disse sentando-se – O pior é que eu faço o FAVOR de comprar amendoins com chocolate pra ela e é assim que ela me trata. Será que ainda merece? – Naruto olhou pensativo pra algum ponto qualquer no teto.

- Me dá logo esse amendoim. - Tenten tomou o pacote da mão do rapaz – O que é isso na sua mão?

- Adesivos e papéis inúteis. Uma das equipes deixou cair. Não sei pra que serve.

_- Wow! _– A voz (de quem deveria ser o locutor) saía dos alto falantes. – _Bem vindos a mais uma disputa que está prometendo entrar para a história do mundo dos ATs._

_- Para os novatos de plantão, Cubo consiste numa batalha, onde um membro de cada time enfrenta o adversário num espaço cúbico fechado, um mano-a-mano, exigindo de nossos Riders a habilidade de andar com os AT's pelas paredes e teto. São os Classe-D Force Seven, desafiando os também Classe-D Genius. As apostas estão altas e acirradas. 91-81 para os F7, mas os números não param de mudar no meu computador._

O som dos gritos era quase ensurdecedor. Clamavam pelo começo da batalha.

_- Acalmem-se marmanjos. Eu sei que vocês devem estar impacientes por toda essa espera, querem logo a ação, mas é que nenhuma batalha de AT pode ser iniciada sem antes falarmos da nossa incrível, encantadora e perfeita musa: Sasuka-chan. Que a propósito, está na nossa arquibancada._

O telão mostrou a garota e a gritaria aumentou.

E lá estava ela: Com seus cabelos rosados devidamente penteados, presos apenas por uma faixa, uma maquiagem leve, o vestidinho rosa claro, carregando como detalhe apenas os adesivos com os emblemas, chamados de stickers, de alguns times.

- Se ela 'tá na arquibancada... – os olhos de Naruto procuravam freneticamente – Por que eu não consigo vê-la então?

- Porque Deus quis. – Tenten achava aquele tipo de atitude ridícula – Ou porque ela deve ser um ninja. Você escolhe.

- Haha. – riu com sarcasmo – Olha o vestido dela... Está cheio dessas coisinhas coladas. – Exibiu os stickers - Deve ser pra isso que servem.

- Naruto, não são seus. – A morena repreendeu quando entendeu o pensamento do colega.

- É só um. Ninguém vai se importar.

O loiro levantou-se e pediu para a morena guardar o lugar dele, já saindo de perto dela.

- Sinceramente, - Tenten olhou para a garota do lado – quem é essa menina na noite?

Demonstrando claramente a timidez, respondeu a pergunta.

- A representante da Genesis. – sentiu-se orgulhosa por não ter gaguejado.

- Tenten. – Estendeu a mão para a outra.

- Hinata. – Retribuiu o cumprimento.

- E aquele idiota com hormônios à flor da pele era o Naruto. - Tenten apontou para o loiro no fim da fileira - Apresentações feitas, ela continua sumida na noite. – a morena sorriu – E o que é Genesis?

- Genesis, uma das maiores equipes de AT.

- Hum... E pra que serve tudo isso? -fez um gesto com a mão, como se estivesse englobando todo o mundo AT.

- Você não entende muito de AT né?

- Sei o que são Storm Riders. – Riu-se de si mesma. – Ah... Sei também as classificações e o que eles fazem. Só não sei pra que é que serve tudo isso.

- Em resumo, todos os Storm Riders querem participar do Gran Scale para chegar ao todo da Trophaeum Tower, ganhar a Sky Regalia e ter o posto de Sky King. – A garota sorriu – Entendeu?

- Não. O que é Gran Scale? – A morena certificou-se de prestar bastante atenção.

- Um torneio. – Hinata explicava pacientemente – Uma competição onde só participam Classes-A e B.

- Trophaeum Tower?

- Eu acho que é mais uma pirâmide representativa do que uma "torre" de verdade, já que ninguém nunca a viu. Mas dizem que no topo dela é onde está a Sky Regalia.

- O que é uma Regalia?

- Parte especial do AT, o que diz que você é rei. Só eles a tem. E de todos os reis, o mais prestigiado é o Sky King. – Deu um sorrisinho tímido – Entendeu agora?

- Uhum. – Tenten pareceu realmente satisfeita consigo mesma.

- ACHEI! – A voz do loiro no fim da fileira estava alta, como se ele estivesse do lado delas.

- Morro de vergonha. – a morena encolheu-se na cadeira.

Hinata apenas riu baixinho.

Naruto passou a saltar as cadeiras e as pessoas apressadamente, como se a rosada fosse sumir dali a qualquer momento.

Quanto tempo passara admirando-a? Geralmente a via no beco, ou passando pelos céus enquanto ia para a escola, pelas ruas durante a noite enquanto ela andava com os amigos. Além das habilidades com os AT's, ela era inteligente, bonita... Para ele, ela era um ser perfeito, desenhado linha por linha e preenchido com todas as qualidades existentes na face da Terra, porém ser para ele não queria dizer que ela não fosse quase tudo aquilo.

Já próximo à garota, seu coração parecia não querer ficar em seu peito. Passara na penúltima fileira que o separava de sua musa, entretanto sua chegada não fora nada triunfal como havia planejado durante o percurso. Na verdade havia sido desastrosa.

Tropeçar na última fileira gera o nosso segundo ponto: a mão que segurava as etiquetas adesivas, ou stickers, as quais, muito habilidosamente, havia tirado o plástico de proteção enquanto saltava, fora direto na direção da barra do vestido da rosada, dando um tapa na coxa da garota e colando o sticker por cima de outro.

- Sakura-chan, me desculpe. – Naruto pediu instantaneamente.

- E nós temos um desafiante! – a rosada sorriu olhando o sticker que Naruto pregara por cima do outro.

- Otário! Desafiou de cara o pior time de AT. – Neji observava tudo de longe – Viu Lee? É por isso que eu não queria deixar você ir lá. Ainda mais porque você está com os stickers. Poderia ser você o otário.

- Tsc... – Lee estava frustrado, o colega realmente havia falado que ele poderia fazer besteira – Mesmo assim... Como você sabe que time ele desafiou?

- Eu os vi colando o sticker deles.

- Hei, - Shikamaru parou para prestar atenção em toda a cena – Não é aquele menino que apostou pro Lee?

- Os novatos de Konoha vs. Os veteranos do DarK'Night². – Sakura saiu patinando – Boa sorte, Naruto-kun.

- Hã? – o loiro estava realmente confuso. Primeiro: Como ela sabia e o nome dele? - O que eu fiz agora? – No fim, sabia tanto quanto Tenten sobre Air Treck.

- O que diabos o Naruto fez agora? – Tenten perguntava incrédula do seu lugar.

- Ele está _**muito**_ morto. – Hinata estava tão incrédula quanto a outra – Digo, ele provavelmente vai morrer.

- Por quê?

- Stickers podem ser considerados o emblema da equipe.

- Hã? – Tenten não sabia o que eram stickers.

- Os adesivos. – Hinata adivinhou a dúvida da outra – Ele colou um sticker em cima de outro. É a forma mais fácil de declarar "guerra" contra outro time. E pra piorar a situação, o sticker não era dele, era de Konoha, que é a equipe recém formada do meu primo, que deve ta muito P da vida nesse momento. – Hinata parou para respirar. Qual fora a última vez que havia falado tanto desse jeito?

**AGxAGxAGxAGxAG**

- Mas a gente não desafiou nada. – Lee choramingava bastante alto de seu lugar.

- Foi naquela hora. – Neji teve um estalo de recordação – Depois de apostar, os papeizinhos que caíram do seu bolso, deviam ser os stickers.

Todos os olhos voltaram-se para a equipe desafiante, que estava pasma.

- Isso vai ser _**bem**_ problemático. – Shikamaru pendurou a cabeça para trás, depois do choque ter passado.

- A gente vai morrer. – Lee estava desesperado.

- Não sem antes matar esse filho da mãe.

_- Wow! No fim, não creio que tenha alguém interessado no Cubo. Os novatos conseguiram chamar atenção. _– o locutor dizia com bastante animação – _Por favor, se vocês morrerem, me chame para o funeral._

**AGxAGxAGxAGxAG**

- Olha quem são... – O rapaz apontava na direção de Lee – O lixo que tava demorando pra apostar.

- Eles realmente parecem lixo. – Um outro passou o braço pelo pescoço do colega.

- Como eu queria socar a cara deles. – O que apontava para Lee fechou o punho – E teria se não fosse o loiro imbecil pra me atrapalhar.

- Agora você pode fazer isso, já que eles nos desafiaram.

- Nós vamos esmagar algumas formigas. – Ambos os colegas olharam para trás e viram os outros companheiros.

O grupo de homens passou a gargalhar.

- Rapazes, - Sakura os olhou com um olhar de reprovação – peguem leve, são apenas folhas³.

- Sakura, não se meta na batalha dos outros. – o rapaz olhou para a equipe desafiante - Deixe-os provar o quanto valem.

- Então você aposta neles Sasuke-kun?

O dizer da rosada chamou a atenção dos integrantes do Dark'Night, os quais passaram a olhar com cara feia para Sasuke.

- Na verdade, é que tem muita equipe nova aparentemente boa surgindo e os Dark´Nights são um bom desafio. – Sasuke olhou para a equipe desafiante – Então... Quem sabe? Talvez eles valham a minha curiosidade.

**AGxAGxAGxAGxAG**

**Fim do Capítulo.**

¹ - Abreviação para Air Treck.

² - Foi mais uma brincadeira. Dark'night = Dark Knight, no caso traduz-se como Cavaleiro das Trevas.. E não.. Batman não teve nada com isso... x)

³ - O negócio da folha foi mais um trocadilho com Konoha. Konoha = Folhagem.. de acordo com o Google... Que pra mim dá na mesma que folha... Entonces... Dá na mesma.

Gente... Qualquer dúvida sobre o capítulo... Alguma coisa que não tenha ficado bem explicada... É só falar que eu respondo.

Perdoem erros de ortografia, concordância e outros.

E não esqueçam: Reviews não mordem, então não tenham medo de mandá-las. Juro que as receberei com todo o carinho. ^-^


End file.
